I m just your problem
by E. Waters
Summary: Porque para Bonnibel, Marceline no era sencillamente su problema. Bubbline. Marceline x Bonnibel. Femslash.


**Bueno... sé que aún no termino mi primer Bubbline, pero aquí les traigo otro xD. Será un fic corto, como mucho unos tres o tal vez cuatro capítulos, si es que no son menos. Como sea, espero que le guste mucho, ¡y disfrute de la lectura!**

Disclaimer: Hora de aventura NO me pertenece, sino que a Cartoon Network y sus asociados.

* * *

**I'm just your problem**

_Por E. Waters_

**Capítulo I**

No era, ciertamente la primera vez que lo hacían, lo que no quitaba que ambas jóvenes no recordasen cuando ambas se dieron su primer beso, aún cuando la ocasión no había sido la más romántica, precisamente, pero al fin y al cabo, aquel fue su primer acercamiento en el plano amoroso, al menos.

Había sido en una fiesta que la misma Bonnibel había organizado, en donde Marceline, Finn y Jake, por supuesto, habían asistido. Todo transcurrió de forma más o menos normal, hasta que Jake propuso jugar a la botella.

-¡Pero, Jake, tú ya tienes esposa!

-Nah, amigo, es sólo un juego, Finn.

-Yo no participaré.

Todos los presentes ladearon la cabeza, hacia la reina, la cual meneaba la cabeza, con los brazos cruzados.

-Vamos, Bonnie, será divertido, ¿o será que tienes miedo, dulce princesa?- provocó Marceline a la joven de cabellos rosas.

-¡No tengo miedo!

-Bueno, entonces participa.

-Aigh… está bien.- y la muchacha puso los ojos en blanco, y se sentó en el círculo que estaba alrededor de la botella.- Comencemos.

-Propongo que Bonnie sea la primera.- Dijo Marceline, otra vez provocando a la otra chica.

-Pero…

-¡Sí, es una buena idea!- apoyó Finn, mientras que los otros presentes asistían con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo haré.- y otra vez poniendo los ojos en blanco, la chica cogió la botella, y la hico rodar… y el orificio llegó justo y precisamente, donde la misma Marceline se encontraba. Los azuloso ojos de la princesa se abrieron mucho, y aunque los ojos rojizos de la otra chica también se abrieron, casi de inmediato adquirieron su natural brillo.

-¡No lo haré!... digo, ¡somos chicas!

-Vamos, Bonnibel, es sólo un beso- habló Marceline, como si estuviese hablando del clima.

Tanto Finn como Jake, apoyaron a la chica vampiro, casi solamente por su mero morbo. Los otros presentes, igualmente apoyaron a los hermanastros. La muchacha miró a su alrededor, y sabiendo que no podía quedar mal ante su gente, finalmente cedió.

-Está bien, supongo que… no importa, ¿sólo es un beso, no?- se pronunció, soltando una risa nerviosa en el acto.

-Esa es la actitud, princesa.- y una burlona sonrisa se formó en los pálidos labios de la otra joven.- Venga, acércate.

Frunciendo ligeramente los labios, y algo sonrojada, Bonnibel se acercó donde se encontraba Marceline, y de forma lenta, muy lenta comenzó a deshacer la distancia entre ella y la chica vampiro.

Pero fue cuando, y sin esperarlo en lo absoluto, la muchacha de pelo azabache, cogió a la otra joven por el cuello, y la hizo acercarse de una manera casi brusca hacia su cara. Y fue entonces, cuando, y sin previo aviso para la princesa, sucedió.

Para Marceline, fue como probar una dulce golosina, una adictiva dulce golosina. Sorprendida, Bonnibel sintió como su amiga se aventuraba un poco más, al punto de que su bífida lengua comenzó a rozar los labios de la muchacha. Por mero instinto, y un tanto asustada, la chica tomó a la otra muchacha por los hombros, y la alejó.

-Wow...- dijeron tanto Finn como Jake, al unísono.

-Yo…

-Sigamos con la fiesta.- sentenció la princesa, acallando a Marceline, y actuando como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Siendo así, y tal como la joven de piel rosa lo indicó, la fiesta siguió su normal curso. El juego pronto finalizó, y en todo el resto de la reunión social, Bonnibel astutamente evadió como pudo a la chica de piel pálida.

-Uff…-Exhaló la princesa, recostándose sobre su cama, una vez que la fiesta hubo finalizado. Sin poder evitarlo, colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, sonrojándose. Había sido un beso, un simple beso, pero entonces, ¿por qué le importaba tanto? Tenía que admitirlo, jamás se había sentido de _esa_ forma.

Se cobijó hasta la punta de la cabeza, y trató de conciliar el sueño. No pasó mucho de eso, hasta que sintió como alguien le descubría su figura por completo. La chica abrió mucho sus ojos, se media vuelta, y se encontró cara a cara con la propia Marceline.

-Hey…

-Hola.

Hubo entonces un silencio algo incómodo entre ambas chicas. Marceline, por alguna extraña razón, al menos para la princesa, parecía menos agresiva, y hasta la chica de ojos azules, pudo percibir cierta timidez.

-Yo…- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Tú primero, princesa.

-Aquel beso… estuvo mal.

-¿Estás insinuando, que yo beso mal?- y la chica vampiro, alzó molesta y dolida una ceja.

-¡No! ¡Al contrario.- el rostro rosa de Bonnibel se tiñó de rojo.- Digo, no es que beses mal ni mucho menos, pero no se puede repetir.

-¿Ah sí?- Marceline se acercó peligrosamente a la muchacha.- ¿Y quién dice que no podemos hacerlo de nuevo?- añadió la joven, ya flotando sobre el cuerpo de la otra chica.

-¡Yo!- y el rostro de la joven estuvo más rojo que nunca.- Marceline, somos chicas, ¿no entiendes?

-Lo único que entiendo aquí, princesa, es que a ti te gustó ese beso, y es más, quieres otro justo ahora.- habló la chica, posando una de sus heladas manos, sobre un muslo de Bonnibel.-Sólo déjate llevar…

Y antes de que la muchacha pudiese reclamar u objetar cualquier cosa, sintió como los labios de Marceline, atacaban con fiereza, sin piedad alguna, sus propios labios. Era demasiado excitante, como para simplemente dejarlo pasar. Con el razonamiento nublado, la chica abrió, lenta, muy lenta su boca, dejando entrar la lengua de la otra joven.

La muchacha de pelo negro, entonces, rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Bonnibel, y de forma casi desesperada, la aferró a su cuerpo, al punto de que las dos chicas estuvieron levitando sobre la cama de la princesa.

Por necesidad de oxígeno, las dos chicas tuvieron que desprenderse de la otra. Los ojos de la joven de pelo rosa, estaban muy, pero muy abiertos, a la vez que en los rojizos ojos de Marceline, se podía percibir claramente toques de suma lujuria, una que intimidó a la princesa.

-Yo…- Bonnibel titubeó.- No estoy preparada para esto, digo… yo… ni siquiera sé si estoy enamorada de ti.

-¿Te gustó besarme?

-Sí…- respondió la princesa, no pudiendo mentir y desviando la mirada, del rostro de la otra muchacha.

-Entonces, hagamos un trato… Nos seguiremos besando, a escondidas si es que quieres, porque yo…- Marceline guardó silencio.- Bueno, eso no importa, la cosa es que mientras nadie nos vea, nos seguiremos besando.

-No sé si sea una buena ide…

Pero antes de que la princesa pudiese terminar con la oración, otra vez la chica vampira capturó sus labios, besando casi con angustia aquellos adictivos labios.

Ya había pasado algo más de una semana después aquel 'incidente', y cada vez que Bonnibel salía de su casa, lo hacía con el pecho apretado, y es que en cualquier momento Marceline podría ir y arrastrarla hacia los matorrales, para besarla.

Mas ella no podía objetar o reclamar… A ella le gustaba, le gustaba sentir los helados labios de la otra joven sobre los de ellas, le encantaba como su lengua bífida recorría su boca, y le excitaba cada vez que las manos de Marceline tocaban casi de forma desesperada, todo su cuerpo.

En ello estaba pensando, cuando sintió como de pronto, comenzó a flotar. Miró hacia arriba, y se encontró con el rostro de la chica vampiro, la cual la sujetaba por los hombros, levitando en el cielo.

-¡Me has asustado, Marceline!

-Lo siento, princesa, no era mi intención.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-En donde nadie nos vea.

La muchacha tragó con dificultad. Últimamente, cada vez que se veían, los besos de la otra muchacha, eran más… atrevidos, por decirlo de alguna forma-Pero ella prometió, que sólo nos besaríamos.-Se dijo la joven en su cabeza, confiando en Marceline en el acto.

Finalmente, llegaron a una especie de oscuro valle, uno en el cual Marceline podía estar sin ese enorme sombrero, puesto que los rayos de sol apenas sí se filtraban por los árboles.

La muchacha que volaba, dejó delicadamente a Bonnibel en el piso, e instantes después, ella hizo lo mismo, sentándose al lado de la otra joven.

-¿Cómo has estado, Bonnibel?

-Pues muy bien, ¿recuerdas que quiero colonizar más tierras? Creo que eso sería muy bueno para el dulce reino, y…- pero la princesa se detuvo, al sentir como los hambrientos ojos de la chica vampira, la observaban.

-¿Mar… Marceline, sucede algo?

-Claro que no, ¿acaso algo me debería de pasar?

-No, en lo absoluto… y… ehm, ¿cómo has estado tú?

-Ansiosa de verte.

Y sin poder esperarlo, la muchacha de piel gris, se lanzó poco menos sobre la princesa, y atacó directamente sus labios. La besó por un largo rato, y cuando estuvo a punto de pasar su lengua por su cuello, sintió como la otra chica presionaba su muñeca.

-Marceline, lo acordamos… sólo besos.- dijo Bonnibel, con la respiración entrecortada.

Molesta, la muchacha de ojos rojos, se separó de forma abrupta de la figura de la princesa, y el dio la espalda, levitando sobre el suelo.

-¿Acaso tanto asco te doy?

-¡No es eso!

-Entonces, ¿¡por qué no me dejas tocarte!?

-Entiéndeme, Marceline, todo esto es nuevo para mí, jamás estado con otra chica, y…

-Bueno, pues yo estoy a la par tuya.- la muchacha ladeó un poco la cabeza, en dirección a la joven de cabellos rosas.- Tampoco he estado con otra chica, que no seas tú, Bonnibel… siento que no estás aportando a la relación.

-¿Re-relación?- preguntó Bonnibel, algo asustada.

-Porque, tenemos una, ¿no?- y esta vez la chica encaró directamente a la princesa.

-Yo…- la chica miró directamente a los ojos de Marceline.- Realmente no lo sé.

-Entonces, creo que será dejar todo esto hasta aquí… pero no te preocupes, sólo te llevaré a tu casa, y no seré más tu problema.

-Pero, Marceline….

-¡Calla!- y por un instante, la figura de la muchacha, se transformó en un horrible monstruo, sólo para después volver a su posición normal.

Durante el trayecto, ambas chicas estuvieron en completo y absoluto silencio. Mientras que el corazón de Marceline estaba prácticamente trisado por la mitad, la princesa se sentía sumamente confundida.

Al fin, la chica vampiro dejó a Bonnibel la dejó en su balcón, y sin ni siquiera molestarse en despedirse de ella, la joven emprendió viaje hacia su hogar. La princesa, desde su balcón, observó como la que alguna vez fue u amiga, cada vez se alejaba más y más del dulce reino.

Sintiendo de pronto un escalofrío cruzar toda su espina dorsal, la joven decidió entrar a la habitación y cerrar las puertas. Se recostó seguidamente en su cama, y soltó un suspiro. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Qué era realmente lo que sentía por Marceline?

Porque… algo debía sentir por ella, ¿no?

Aquella noche, todos sus sueños tuvieron que ver, de alguna u otra forma, con la persona de Marceline. Al despertar, y al recordar todo lo que había sucedido, Bonnibel se sintió más idiota que nunca, al dañar a la chica vampiro, pero eso no quería decir que estaba claro lo que sentía por ella.

-¿Por qué esto no es más simple, como la ciencia?- se preguntó la princesa en voz alta.

En vista que tenía mucho por hacer, como para quedarse tirada en la cama, y sólo pensar en su relación con la otra joven, la muchacha salió de su cama, se aseó y seguidamente se vistió, con sus típicas ropas rosas.

-¡Princeeesa!

Una voz interrumpió sus asuntos, y levantando la mirada, se encontró con la figura de Finn, acompañado con Jake.

-¿Qué sucede, Finn?

-¡Es Marceline! ¡Ella está convertida en una criatura espantosa, y anda por ahí atacando a todo el mundo!

De repente, el sentimiento de culpa invadió el pecho de la princesa, pero ¿ella qué iba a saber que rechazar, en cierta manera a Marceline, provocaría semejantes consecuencias? Se levantó del escritorio, y se colocó su mochila, la cual estaba siempre lista.

-Llévenme con ella.- dijo Bonnibel, casi como si se tratase de una orden.

Tanto Finn como Jake asintieron con la cabeza, y se encaminaron donde por última vez había visto a Marceline.

-¿Tienes idea, de por qué está así, princesa?

-¿Por qué yo debería saberlo?- contestó la muchacha, ligeramente paranoica. ¿Y si Finn se había dado cuenta, de lo que había sucedido entre ella y la chica vampiro?

- Ahm, no lo sé, cómo ustedes dos son amigas…

-Oh claro.-y Bonnibel suspiró de alivio.- No lo sé, no he visto a Marceline desde ayer.

-Oh, bueno.

Siendo así, ella y Finn montados sobre Jake, comenzaron a internarse en el pueblo céntrico de Ooo, en donde la muchacha de piel pálida estaba haciendo estragos. La princesa cerró ambos puños, hasta el punto de que sus nudillos se volviesen blancos. Marceline se había vuelto un monstruo, y todo era su culpa.

Fue cuando Bonnibel se encontró cara a cara, con la figura monstruosa de la otra chica.

-Déjame a su altura, Jake.

-Pero puede ser peligroso.

-Sólo hazlo, ¿bueno?

-Como quieras, Bonnie.

De esta forma, Jake la llevó hasta el endemoniado rostro de la muchacha. A continuación, la joven posó sus ojos en los enrojecidos de Marceline.

-¡Yo… lo siento!- comenzó a decir la princesa.- Yo… te quiero, y mucho, pero…

Finn y Jake quedaron como meros espectadores ante la escena. Observando la chica de piel rosa le decía algo a la chica vampiro, ellos vieron como la endemoniada figura lentamente comenzaba a recuperar su figura original.

Ahora Marceline estaba en su forma de chica, con Bonnibel sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Si les ha gustado, o quieren dejar un comentario, ¡dejen un review! Me sirven mucho para inspirarme, aparte de hacerme inmensamente feliz =P**


End file.
